Les traces de la bataille
by just-calliope
Summary: OS sur une soldate de la bataille dans la forteresse Telmarine. Je suis nulle en résumé, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais bon, voilà, maintenant ...


Les traces de la bataille

Ils venaient tous de partir. J'étais restée avec la Reine Lucy, ainsi qu'avec deux enfants et une femme centaure dont j'ignorais le nom. Ils n'avaient pas voulus que je les accompagnent, sous prétexte que quelqu'un devait rester pour défendre, au cas où, notre base, ainsi que la reine.

Donc, je broyai du noir. J'avais toujours été d'un caractère plutôt fougueux, et là, j'avais l'impression d'être en cage. Je m'étais installée dans la salle principale, avec la Reine, qui était assise sur la Table de Pierre brisée, et j'aiguisai la lame de ma dague. Relevant la tête, je remarquai que la Reine Lucy se tordait les mains, l'air angoissé. Après tout, je la comprenais. Ses frères et sa soeur étaient partis se battre, et elle n'avait aucuns moyens de savoir si ils allaient bien. Je savais ce que c'était, la peur de perdre un être proche, puisque, à 15 ans, j'avais déjà perdu ma petite soeur. Elle n'était pas morte au combat, mais tuée dans une attaque des Telmarines. Elle était la seule famille que j'avais, nos parents nous ayant abandonnés lorsque j'avais 1 an, et Anissa, quelques mois. Ce vide que sa perte avait creusé dans ma poitrine est ce qui m'avait convaincu de rejoindre l'armée du Prince Caspian, peu avant que les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps ne reviennent. Je m'étais entraînée plus dur que n'importe qui. Avant, je n'avais même pas tenu une arme ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et maintenant, quelques semaines plus tard, j'aurai pu atteindre le centre d'une cible à plusieurs dizaines de mètres avec ma dague. Le désir que plus aucunes familles ne soient séparées à cause des Telmarines surpassait la fatigue. Je m'étais parfois entraînée pendant deux ou trois jours de suite sans même dormir. Mais apparemment, je n'étais pas assez bonne, puisqu'ils m'avaient laissé ici. Pourtant, j'aurai pu leur être utile là-bas !

Je m'approchai alors de la Reine Lucy, et je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

-"Ils reviendront sains et saufs, votre Majesté."

-"J'espère. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux. Ils sont tellement courageux, et forts, et ... et moi ... je suis moi."

Je lui prit les mains.

-"Vous devez croire en vous, Majesté. Si Alsan vous a nommé Reine, c'est que vous êtes tout aussi forte et courageuse que vos frères et soeur. Regardez, c'est vous qui avez trouvé Narnia. Et c'est vous qui avez toujours cru en Aslan, même lorsque tout le monde vous disiez de laisser tomber. Il faut un courage immense pour continuer à avoir foi en quelque chose, alors que tout le monde vous dit le contraire."

-"Merci, ... hum ... Madame ... ?"

-"Vous pouvez m'appeler Sonya, Majesté."

-"Très bien , alors, Sonya, appelez moi Lucy."

Nous nous fîmes un grand sourire.

-"Maintenant, allez tous nous sauver. Vous devez aller chercher Aslan."

-"Vous avez raison. Essayez de gagner du temps, je serai le plus rapide possible." me cria-t-elle, se précipitant hors de la salle.

À mon tour, je sortis. Je voulais vraiment les rejoindre pour les aider, mais comment y aller ? Il n'y avait plus de chevaux, et il ma faudrait au moins plus d'une bonne heure pour y aller à pied. Je me plantai donc devant l'arche de pierre, et laissai mon regard courir sur les longues plaines plates qui s'étalaient devant moi. Au loin, je vis la Reine Lucy qui s'élançait sur son cheval en direction de la forêt. La nuit touchait à sa fin, mais le ciel restait sombre. Lorsque soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose, ou plus exactement, sur des animaux qui se reposaient à ma gauche. Des griffons. Voilà comment j'allai pouvoir entrer dans le château des Telmarines. Je couru vers eux.

-"J'ai besoin d'aller rejoindre l'armée du Roi Peter et du Prince Caspian !" leur criai-je lorsque je fus arrivée à leur niveau.

Un des griffons, marron clair avec des arabesques crème sur les ailes, s'inclina pour me laisser monter sur son dos. Je m'approchai, un peu effrayée. Je n'étais jamais monté sur un griffon. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'avais réussi à me mettre à califourchon entre ses ailes, et nous volions maintenant vers la forteresse Telmarine.

-"Nous sommes presque arrivés." me dit le griffon, alors que des tours commençaient à se distinguer au loin.

Je sursautai. Je savais qu'à Narnia, la plupart des animaux parlaient comme nous, mais ça me faisait toujours bizarre. Je le remerciai de m'avoir accompagné.

Maintenant, le château était bien visible. Mais je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. L'armée des Narnians semblaient en très mauvaise posture. Je promenai rapidement mon regard, puis je repérais le roi Edmund qui se battait contre une bonne dizaine de Telmarines. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de bien s'en sortir. Je décidais donc de lui venir en aide.

Je dirigeai le griffon pour qu'il se dirige vers la tour. À quelques mètres, je me penchai et baissai mon bras vers le roi.

-"Hey ! Venez !" lui criai-je.

Il leva la tête pour voir qui avait crié, et alors que je passai au-dessus de lui, il leva le bras et m'attrapa la main. Je le hissai derrière moi, et il passa ses jambes des deux côtés. Le griffon descendit vers le centre de la forteresse, et je sautai à terre, bientôt suivie du roi Edmund. Le griffon s'envola, et je ne vis pas où il partit.

Je plongeai alors dans la bataille.

 _-Ellipse du combat-_

La grille allait se refermer. Bien qu'un Minotaure dont j'ignorais le nom tentait de la soutenir, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les Telmarines nous avaient surpassé en nombre, et nous devions nous retirer. Pourtant, quelques instants, je me demandai si je ne préférais pas mourir. Je n'avais plus personne. Une vie sans amour valait-elle vraiment la peine d'être vécue ? J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentie que quelqu'un m'avait attrapé par le bras et me tirai vers la sortie. Edmund. Je repris mes esprits, et couru à sa suite. Alors qu'il ne restai plus que quelques mètres avant que la grille ne se ferme, je me glissai dessous. Au moment où je me relevai, j'entendis un grand fracas métallique. La grille s'était refermée, en piégeant une partie de notre armée à l'intérieur. Je me retournai, les larmes aux yeux. En les voyant là, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas aussi seule que je le pensais. C'était eux, ma nouvelle famille. Pourquoi avais-je attendu de la perdre pour m'en rendre compte ? Je sentais maintenant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Angie, ma "tutrice", et celle qui était devenue ma plus proche amie, essuya mes larmes à travers la grille.

-"Sauve-toi." murmura-t-elle.

Je lui serrai la main, qui était toujours sur ma joue. Et je partis en courant. J'avais l'impression de les abandonner. La culpabilité me donnait envie de vomir. J'aurai dû rester avec eux, quitte à mourir avec eux et _pour_ eux. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers eux, avant de suivre les survivants. Je sentis une présence à ma droite.

-"Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure."

Le roi Edmund.

-"Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier."

-"Ne t'en veux pas. Ne laisse pas la culpabilité te détruire."

Je ne répondis rien.

-"Plus d'une fois j'ai laissé la culpabilité d'avoir aidé la Sorcière Blanche me ronger de l'intérieur. Ne fais pas la même erreur."

Il me fit une petite pression sur l'épaule, puis partit rejoindre son frère et sa soeur.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis en commentaires !_


End file.
